La lettre
by geminie
Summary: [Traduction)Hermione souffre dans sa solitude et écrit une lettre qui va provoquer d'énormes changements, entre elle et Harry. n'étant pas douée pr les résumés, je vous invite à lire la fic et à laisser des reviews !
1. Prologue

**La lettre**

* * *

Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tous sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling et Warner Bros 

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, je suis de retour avec cette nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle sera un peu longue et j'essaierai de la mettre à jour rapidement. Vos commentaires m'encourageraient beaucoup. Merci encore !

Note de la traductrice (alias geminie) : voili voilou, encore une traduction des fics de mademoiselle Hermspotter, pour les passionné(e)s des aventures Harry-Hermione (avec un peu de Ron également). J'essaie de retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible les pensées et mots de l'auteur afin de vous contenter au maximum. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue 

Le trio se retrouva pour entamer la dernière année à Poudlard. La septième. Les Mangemorts qui restaient étaient constamment envoyés par Voldemort pour attaquer les moldus et les sorciers de sang impur, dans le but de semer la terreur et de confirmer son retour, comme l'avait annoncé le ministère de la magie.

L'Ordre du Phoenix continuait à tenter de recruter des sorciers pour la bataille finale, ainsi que le faisait le trio de son côté, mais, parmi tous les moldus attaqués, il fallut que le sort tombât également sur la famille d'Hermione, qui se trouvait dans un restaurant quand les Mangemorts y entrèrent et tuèrent tous les clients présents.

La nouvelle fut très rude. Elle savait que ses parents couraient un grand danger, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse un jour les perdre. Harry et Ron lui offrirent tout leur soutien pour l'aider à surmonter sa douleur, Harry surtout, car il se sentait en partie responsable de ce malheur. Mais Dumbledore lui montra qu'il ne fallait y voir que le fruit d'un mauvais hasard et que les parents de son amie s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Harry et Hermione avaient, durant ces années, resserré leurs liens d'amitié, mais cet évènement rendit la jeune fille plus solitaire. De plus, Harry avait entamé une relation avec Cho, chose qui accroissait encore son chagrin.

* * *

Ces explications aideront un peu à comprendre ce qui se passera entre les trois sorciers. Les choses vont se compliquer entre les sentiments et les problèmes, causant une grande confusion provoquée par une certaine personne. J'espère que cela vous plaira. 


	2. La lettre

**Disclamer :** Comme dans le prologue et dans tous les chapitres qui suivront, aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de J.KRowling. Et l'histoire a été inventée par mademoiselle HermsPotter. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Réponse au Saut de l'ange: merci de ta fidélité. Tes reviews me font super plaisir et me poussent même à continuer ma traduction à à une heure du mat ! bisous.**

* * *

Il est triste de contempler la mer lors d'une nuit sans lune, mais plus triste encore est le fait d'aimer sans aucun espoir -J.Efrain Suazo-**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : la lettre**

Hermione se trouvait dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec ses compagnes Parvati et Lavande, cachée par le baldaquin de son lit, car elle avait médité tout l'été pour parvenir à la conclusion qu'il fallait faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui dire en face. Aussi décida-t-elle de lui écrire une lettre.

Cher Harry,

Je dois te faire part de quelque chose.

Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Vraiment, je ne sais pas. Cela n'a jamais fait partie de mes plans. Nous sommes amis. Tu es resté avec moi quand j'en avais besoin, quand je ne trouvais rien qui pût me réconforter, soulager la douleur qui se faisait alors cruellement sentir. J'ai partagé avec toi mes peines, ma tristesse. Tu m'as offert ton amitié sincère quand j'étais seule. Tu m'as réconfortée, écoutée, et maintenant, je suis là, à trahir l'amitié et la confiance que tu m'avais données.

Pourquoi ?

Vraiment, je ne sais pas. Même pour moi, il est difficile d'expliquer cette situation, dans laquelle je me retrouve aujourd'hui. C'est difficile, parce que tu es devenu une personne très importante à mes yeux. Et je ne sais que faire. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié qui est vraiment ce qui compte le plus pour moi, mais je crois qu'il est nécessaire de te dire cela, avant que mon coeur ne se déchire un peu plus que de raison.

De quoi suis-je en train de parler ?

Je ne pense pas que tu le saches. Ce que je ressens est si fort que ça me sort par les pores de la peau. Je ne sais pas comment le dire. Le fait de t'avoir si proche, de te confier mes pensées de manière inespérée, de vouloir partager avec toi tous les moments qui me paraissent importants...

Que suis-je donc en train de faire ?

C'est une bonne question, mais vraiment, je ne sais pas. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je suis là, à t'ouvrir mon coeur, sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

Que se passera-t-il ?

Je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras, mais si je t'écris, c'est parce que je n'ose pas te le dire en face, c'est trop difficile. Je ne m'explique pas le moment où tu es venu te nicher au fond de moi, et je continue à ne pas le comprendre. La seule chose que je sache vraiment, dont je sois sûre, c'est que je te veux heureux. J'aime te voir sourire, et étant donné ce que je ressens, il m'est très important de conserver ton amitié.

Qu'est-ce que je gagne à te dire cela ?

Je ne gagne rien. Si je le fais, c'est parce que ce que je ressens est trop grand. Je devais faire quelque chose pour que ça sorte. Peut-être te dis-je ça afin qu'une fois pour toutes, tu puisses t'éloigner de moi, car je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu fasses attention à moi. Au contraire, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, car je ne veux pas te perdre. Le plus probable, c'est que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose que moi. Mais je peux te dire ceci : tu resteras pour toujours dans un coin de mon coeur.

Comment ai-je pu faire cela ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais quelque chose en moi sait qu'il le fallait. Je me suis promis de ne pas regretter les choses faites, car au moment même où je les fais, je les crois bonnes. En plus, je crois aussi « qu'il est pire de regretter quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, que quelque chose que j'ai fait ».

Ce que j'espère vraiment, c'est de ne pas perdre ton amitié, si importante pour moi. Mais si tu décides de ma la retirer, je comprendrai, et je l'accepterai. Cependant, avant, je veux que tu comprennes qu'il m'est indispensable de te dire ça, et de savoir ce que tu ressens réellement pour moi.

Tu sais, j'ai longtemps tû mon coeur, car il était commode de penser que je me trompais, d'essayer de nier. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui a gagné ma raison. Advienne que pourra. Je ne regretterai pas cette déclaration, même si je risque de te perdre. J'accepte cette responsabilité.

Avec tout mon amour. Baisers

d'Hermione


	3. Le piège

**Disclamer: **aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tous sont issus de l'imagination délirante de Mrs J.KRowling. Merci à elle.

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Saut de l'ange : **Tu lis à la vitesse ou je les poste, toi ! J'ai un grand sourire à chaque fois que j'ouvre ma boîte aux lettres maintenant :p. Je vois parfaitement ce que tu voulais dire pour la lettre. Herms le faisait encore plus sentir, avec des répétitions espagnoles à toutes les phrases, et je t'avoue que j'en ai supprimé quelques-unes pour « alléger un peu le texte ». Je suis allée voir un peu sa bio, et elle a posté 8 fics pour le moment. Beaucoup sont des one-shot, ou song-fics, parlant de Harry et d'Hermione. Si ça t'intéresse, je les traduirai, ça doit aller très vite. Merci encore pour tes reviews !

**SamaraXX **: coucou Samara, je te remercie également pour ta review. Comme quoi, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. Si tu n'es pas mécontente de ma traduction, tu m'en vois ravie ! Bien que je sache que j'ai encore beaucoup à faire pour m'améliorer. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue ! bisous

**Chapitre 2: Le piège**

Hermione prit le parchemin, le plia, et descendit d'un pas décidé dans la salle commune, pour le donner à Harry. Mais elle trouva seulement Ron jouant aux échecs version sorciers avec Ginny. Elle lui demanda où était Harry, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il était allé à la bibliothèque chercher une information.

Elle s'y rendit et le découvrit, inspectant les étagères, à la recherche d'un livre. Aussi décida-t-elle de laisser la lettre sur ses affaires pour qu'il la lise. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'un garçon blond la regardait, dissimulé par une armoire.

Avant de sortir, elle s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit qu'elle lui avait laissé une note sur ses affaires. Puis, elle retourna dans la salle commune.

_Le contraire de l'amour n'est pas la haine mais l'indifférence _

Harry fut surpris de la manière avec laquelle Hermione lui avait dit cela, car il ne voyait pas de quoi il s'agissait, ou ce que la note pouvait contenir. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu le lui dire en personne. En effet, ils se parlaient toujours face à face, bien que dernièrement, elle se soit conduite de façon étrange.

Drago, qui passait à la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre, vit Hermione déposer un parchemin au sommet des affaires de Harry et décida de le prendre. Il s'approcha discrètement du bureau et le glissa dans son sac.

Il était près de dix heures du soir quand Mrs Pince chassa les élèves de la bibliothèque. Harry eut tout juste le temps de prendre ses affaires et de les fourrer dans son sac. Puis, il gagna sa salle commune.

Quand il arriva, seuls quelques élèves de cinquième année s'y trouvaient. Aussi monta-t-il dans sa chambre. Tous ses camarades dormaient déjà. Il s'approcha du lit de Ron et l'entendit ronfler. Harry fit donc de même.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione essayait en vain de trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de penser à Harry, de s'imaginer sa réaction. Elle aurait tant aimé le lui dire en face, mais elle n'était pas suffisamment courageuse pour oser un tête-à-tête.

Pendant ce temps, la salle commune des Serpentards demeurait vide. Quand Drago était revenu de la bibliothèque, il avait chassé les quelques élèves qui s'y trouvaient afin de pouvoir lire paisiblement ce qu'il avait pris « par hasard », en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson. A la fin de la lecture, tous deux riaient à n'en plus pouvoir.

« hahahahahaha. Je ne peux pas le croire. La sang-de-bourbe orpheline déclarant son amour à la tête fêlée. En fait, ça ne me surprend pas trop. On le remarque à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

« C'est vrai. Granger est incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit. En plus, cette lettre est vraiment trop cucul la praline, même pour elle. Je pensais qu'elle avait plus de cervelle, cette espèce de fouineuse de bibliothèque. »

Tout à coup, Drago cessa de rire et s'éloigna de Pansy, la lettre à la main. Il resta devant la cheminée, songeur. Puis, il fit brutalement volte face et il dit à son amie, un sourire éclairant son visage pâle :

« J'ai une grande idée pour tout gâcher entre Potter et la sang-de-bourbe. »

« Je crois la connaître, Drago. Tu veux montrer la lettre à tout le collège afin de coller la honte à ¨Potter et Granger, c'est ça ? »

Drago se rapprocha de Pansy et la prit par le menton, pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, pendant que son sourire s'agrandissait de manière terrifiante.

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire avec. »

Le matin était là. La lumière du soleil entrait par la fenêtre et s'infiltrait sous son baldaquin. Elle ne savait pas à quelle heure elle avait réussi à s'endormir mais elle ne cessait de penser à la façon dont Harry avait réagi en lisant la lettre. Elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait 6:30. Même s'il était tôt, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à dormir. Elle décida de se lever et de passer par les jardins de l'école pour éviter de croiser Harry.

Le jour commença à transparaître normalement. Harry et Ron se levèrent, et allèrent déjeuner. Puis, ils prirent leurs affaires et se rendirent en cours sans avoir croisé Hermione. En effet, celle-ci était toujours dans les jardins et sécha la première heure.

En cours de métamorphose, Harry et Ron, assis côte à côte s'interrogeaient mutuellement.

« Harry, tu n'as pas vu Hermione au petit-déjeuner ? Il me semble qu'elle n'y était pas. Et visiblement, elle n'a pas l'intention de venir en cours non plus. »

« Non, Ron, je ne l'ai pas vue dans la grande salle, » répondit Harry pendant qu'il inspectait les rangées de tables derrière lui, pour tenter de la trouver.

Son ami avait raison. Elle n'était pas là. Quelque chose avait dû se produire, elle ne manquait jamais aucun cours.

A une rangée de bancs derrière lui, Drago et Pansy ne les perdaient pas de vue, attendant le moment propice pour exécuter leur plan.

Quand Harry et Ron se levèrent pour aller chercher leurs baguettes, Drago et Pansy s'approchèrent discrètement, car Dean et Neville étaient juste derrière eux. Ils mirent dans le sac de Ron la lettre qu'ils avaient volée à Harry, en changeant quelques parties et la dédicace, afin qu'elle puisse paraître s'adresser à lui. Puis, ils en mirent une autre dans le sac d'Harry, complètement différente.

Harry et Ron essayaient en vain de transformer un petit cochon en morceau de beurre, chose qui leur semblait impossible, quand la sonnerie retentit, les sauvant du désastre qu'ils étaient en train de causer avec le pauvre petit animal. Ils rejoignirent le cours suivant, et virent Hermione, très nerveuse, qui regardait Harry d'un air pénétrant.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée au cours de métamorphose ? Mc Gonagall se demandait où tu étais, » lui dit le jeune garçon, aux cheveux de jais.

« Oui, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer de plus important que le cours ? » lui demanda le rouquin.

La jeune fille se contenta de le regarder, en baissant un peu la tête. Puis, elle se décida à parler.

« Harry, tu n'as pas lu la lettre que je t'ai laissée hier soir ? Je t'ai dit que c'était important, » lui rappela son amie, avec un air préoccupé.

« J'ai complètement oublié, Hermione. Ils m'ont chassé de la bibliothèque, j'étais fatigué. Mais elle doit être dans mon sac, je vais la lire en suivant. »

En entendant ces mots, la jeune fille rougit.

« S'il te plaît, lis-la après le cours, pas maintenant. Je t'en prie. »

Sa voix avait pris un ton malheureux.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe. Pendant qu'ils prenaient leurs affaires, Ron trouva une lettre entre ses livres, ce qui le surprit beaucoup. Aussi l'ouvrit-il pour savoir de qui elle était et de quoi elle parlait. Quel ne fut son étonnement en découvrant une déclaration qui n'était autre que d'Hermione.

Harry qui cherchait sa lettre la trouva et l'ouvrit, afin d'en connaître le contenu, que son amie n'osait pas lui dévoiler en face.

En sortant du cours, les deux garçons cherchèrent la jeune fille, en l'appelant en même temps. Quand ils furent face à elle, ils se regardèrent d'une manière étrange, et Harry parla en premier.

« Je croyais que nous étions amis, lui dit le jeune sorcier, avec des yeux tristes, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la désillusion. Comment est-ce possible ? Mais je veux que tu saches que c'est ta décision, et non la mienne. Je la respecte, et je crois que le mieux serait que nous mettions fin à notre amitié. »

Ceci étant dit, Harry s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Il se retourna une fois et crut voir Hermione pleurer.

Quand elle regarda Ron, celui-ci la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa.

Note de la traductrice : Oui, je sais, quelle fin cruelle… Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est l'auteur qui a choisi de terminer le chapitre ici ! Enfin, vous aurez la suite demain ou samedi. Merci pour les reviews !


End file.
